The unknowing goddess
by i-put-the-hot-in-psychotic
Summary: Evelyn woods makes a deal. not with a devil, but with a fallen angel, thinking she is just another crazy person. And the realisation that she may not have been all that crazy hits with a startling force. a supernatural force at that.whoops. I'mrubbish at descriptions, please just read and review. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**The unknowing goddess.**_

 **a/n: hi guys, i cant be assed to say my name because it's too long to write, and you can read it wherever it says my name in the title. I'm sorry, this story might confuse you, but this story is just written after season 14, and well pretend that everything's alright and they've defeated the next big baddie. cause i need this story to make some form of sense. have fun reading and please review. also, I'm in my final GCSE year so this story might be a bit of a bummer to upload. I will try my hardest though, and feel free to bully or bribe me into writing if I seem to have writer's block. this story is an M, because of whatever the guidelines say. have fun reading.**

Chapter one: the deal

Evelyn Woods tacked up her horse, intending to go for a long hack around her family's orchard. She traced her fingers through her horse's mane. Midnight Glory, as her brother Archie chose to call him, scraped his hoof on the flagstone floor, impatient to be off.

She mounted Midnight Glory and kicked him on, as eager as him to race off to the orchards she loved to explore. She was enamoured by the apple trees which all grew in perfect lines, and loved to brush her hands through the colourful leaves as she rode by.

As she passed through the gates to the orchard, she felt a buzz of excitement mixed with adrenaline, and encouraged M-G (a nick name which she found quicker and easier to say than Midnight Glory) into a trot, and then a canter.

She galloped along, savouring the feeling of the free wind in her hair and the sweet smell that the British morning seemed to bring.

A flock of crows suddenly flew up into the pale morning sky, screaming bloody murder. M-G reared his head as they flew up and at them, making as if to turn back, but Evelyn coaxed him on forwards, pulling at the reins with all her might to stop him from bolting.

Deciding it would be better to just take him at a steady walking pace until they both calmed down, she carried on.

At the end of the orchard field, Evelyn made as if to turn around and go back, but all of a sudden she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Turning back around, she saw a black haired woman, standing half bathed in shadows just under the trees that signalled the start of the woods.

She felt a sickening sensation that there was something wrong with the woman's smile, as if it was unnatural for her to do so, and also, the knowledge that the woman had been watching her the entire time she'd been in the orchard chilled her to the bone.

"Wh-wh-who are you? Why are you here?" Evelyn cried, trying to keep her voice calm and steady but failing miserably.

Her unease only served to make the woman's cold smile even wider.

"Why are you so uneased, child? I don't want to hurt you, I just want to make you an offer that you _can't_ refuse." The woman grinned her chilling grin, and opened her arms in a gesture that tried to show she was harmless. Evelyn just thought she looked like a skinny mouse trap open wide, waiting for Evelyn to fall into her deathly embrace.

Suddenly, Evelyn felt a defiant fire spark within her. "A: I'm not a child, I'm 15, and B: what makes you think I am not able to simply refuse your offer and walk, or ride away, huh? You may seem a bit weird, but I'm not intimidated by you, I simply refuse to be. Now do yourself a favour and walk away, and also take a bloody shower, I can smell you from here." She turned around, flicking her hair in a defiant manner, secretly trying her hardest to resist the voice in the back of her mind telling her to face the woman.

She regretted her decision as she felt something fly into her like a ten ton truck. She fell off M-G, rolling to the ground and coming to a halt when she hit a tree with a thud. She groaned as she looked in front of her, where a few inches away lay a sharp rock which could have killed her, had she rolled only five centimetres further.

She tried to sit up, but the screaming pain in her ribs forced her to only make a feeble roll to try and face her attacker.

The woman was stood right above her.

Evelyn jumped, wincing as she felt her ribs move under her skin. There was no way that the woman had managed to move that quickly to be stood right over her, no way in hell.

The woman knelt down, barely inches away from Evelyn's face. "So, child, are you still going to refuse my offer, or are you going to save yourself the pain and accept?"

"Well, considering you haven't exactly stated the terms and conditions of your offer, I'm not so sure if I'm going to accept or not. And like I said before, I'M NOT A FRICKIN' CHILD!"

The woman smiled evilly, kicking Evelyn hard in the ribs for her defiance. She choked down her scream, not wanting to appear weak in front of the woman.

"Let me fill you in, _child_. I am an angel, who twenty two years and nine weeks ago years ago ripped out her grace, hating the laws imposed on myself and my siblings. Somehow, I am still cursed with remembering who I am, and two years ago I stole a heavily prized artefact from a god, giving me any powers I could imagine, simply flowing through my veins. I have used this power to protect myself from the angels and demons I once called my family, and any other enemies I had picked up along on my journey."

She smiled again, but this time it was softer, more distant, as if she was remembering times that were happier than those she had more recently lived.

"Now, if you're wondering how you fit into my plans, then you will find out fully once you agree to my deal. All you need to know is that you were originally meant to be my vessel, but when Father sent you down to earth, he messed up somehow, casting you out of our dimension to the one you currently reside in. Although this is not the vessel in which I store my powers in, and neither so is yours, I need to take my place as your host. Because my grace is quite a bit more powerful than the average grace, your soul will be cast out of this body to my original body. And yes, it is the body with the god's powers. If you agree to this deal, I will protect your family and you will have no need to worry about them. If you don't agree, however, I will torture your family in front of you until you agree."

Deciding that the woman was just insane, Evelyn decided to pretend to agree to her make-believe 'deal'.

"Jesus Christ, you're one intense son of a bitch, aren't you? If what you say is true, then I have no choice to agree, cause I have no chance against you if you go into a magical temper tantrum, huh? I'm not sure whether I actually believe your angels and demons are real monologue you made there, but I'm not going to risk my family's lives doubting someone who seems deadly serious about the whole thing." Evelyn was breathing heavily now, trying to get over the pain of her ribs and the whole situation at hand. She tried to stare the woman in the eye, but had to squint because the sun was directly behind her.

The woman grinned a wide and plotting grin, her eyes glinting with a feverish madness.

"I'm so glad you made the right decision, child! Oh my, I haven't even properly introduced myself, have I? I'm Acantha, angel of strength of mind and death. Now, let us begin the… festivities. If I may?"

Before Evelyn could ask what she needed to do, Acantha grabbed her jaw, forcing it open, as a blinding white light pooled out her eyes and mouth, forcing Evelynn to close her eyes, as she felt a burning, thrashing pain claw down her throat. Before she could cry out, she felt as if she was being ripped from her body, just as the world went black…

 **!'''''Nananananananana…ASSBUTT'''''!**

Evelyn groaned and turned over in her bed, reaching out for her brother, who she knew would have crept into her bed in the night. She grasped at thin air.

She sat bolt upright, the sudden remembrance of what had happened that morning crashing down on her. She threw back the covers, launching herself out of the bed with such agility and grace that surprised her. She lurched forwards, tripping over a pile of blankets at the foot of her bed desperately looking around what appeared to be a motel room, trying to remember how she got there, and why she felt quite a bit taller than what she was used to being.

She calmed down, but only slightly, after realising she was alone, but somehow that information still didn't help, as if that woman, Acantha were going to jump out on her at any moment.

She saw a door next to her bed, leading to what she thought was a bathroom. She stumbled dazedly into the small room, stopping at the sink to splash water on her face. As she looked up at the mirror, her eyes widened in shock, and she turned around with a screech, seeing another woman's face in place of hers.

After dementedly spinning around, fists flailing, Evelyn suddenly stopped and turned around to the mirror again. As she peered into the mirror from a distance, as if she thought the woman in the mirror would pounce on her, a feeling of horror dawned on her that the stranger in in the mirror was in fact _her._

Evelyn put her hands to her face, stroking her lightly tanned cheeks, tracing the scars on her cheek which appeared to be made by claw marks and finally gazing into her eyes. Oh wow, she actually had heterochromia! One eye was a piercing blue, whilst the other was an unusual but dazzling purple mixed with splashes of grey.

 _Oh Jesus Christ, there is no way I can go unrecognised like this, what the hell am I meant to do?! I can't actually believe that crazy bitch wasn't actually frickin' lying to me! Wait where am I? How is my family, is Archie and little Kitty OK? That angel bitch better keep to her side of the deal, or I swear to God, literally! Wait, what happened to Midnight Glory?_

She started frantically pacing the small room, looking for any clues as to where she was, or who she was for that matter.

She stormed out the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She looked in the cabinets next to the wall, and then turned to see a satchel by the door, with a large black coat and a note beside it.

She ran over to the pile of things, desperately tearing the letter open, and scanning quickly through the words neatly printed on the sheet of A4 paper. All it said was;

 _ **Dear little Evelyn,**_

 _ **I hope you receive this letter and are not already dead, which I admit that although this picture is just in the same room as yourself, that possibility could be very likely.**_

 _ **I must at least fill you in on some things you need to know, though I can't say much on paper. You are now 22, and were born on the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February, 1996. I have left some essentials, such as knives, salt, iron, silver, clothes and a book on useful sigils which will very much help you. I also have left some meat and treats for Noctem, and the keys to my Harley motorcycle are in the coat's pocket.**_

 _ **Please look after your vessel, as I may need to return to it in the future. I have a friend, Alex Shoba, who I have lost contact with a few weeks ago, but I remain positive he is still alive. He is a skilled hunter, and will aid you should you find him. Also, Noctem will aid you, as long as you treat him with respect and care. Please look after him for me.**_

 _ **I am ashamed to tell you I have had an extremely traumatic past, and though I cannot inform you of what happened, I believe certain things could trigger flashbacks, which will be extremely hard to deal with.**_

 _ **Pleases look after your new vessel for me,**_

 _ **Acantha.**_

Evelyn re-read the letter again, muttering the words under her breath.

"Essentials? The only 'essentials' I see are clothes, where is my toiletries, my toothbrush? This is going to be so _irritating_. And how am I meant to find this Alex Shoba guy? Wait, what does she mean, 'meat and treats for Noctem'?…" she trailed off, looking around the room for this mysterious character Amazoniah mentioned.

She felt her stomach do a back flip as she realised that the 'pile of blankets' at the foot of her bed was in fact a bemused looking wolf.

She flung herself backwards, slamming into the wall and sliding down it to curl up next to the pile of things at the door. The wolf gently got up and padded towards her, trying to sniff Evelynn, who was slowly inching further into the wall, until she could move no further. The wolf, whose coat was a shining obsidian colour, put its face up to hers, making her squeak with fear at the majestic beast. She closed her eyes, waiting for the wolf to devour her in one sitting, but instead felt a gentle lick on the back of her hand.

She opened her eyes in shock, taking in the image of the wolf nuzzling her palm for treats.

"Wh-what the hell? A-are you Noctem? OK, that's pretty friggin' cool!" all her fear was forgotten as she gently patted his head, to which he gratefully leaned into.

Suddenly, Noctem's head shot up, and he placed himself in front of the door, hackles raised threateningly.

Evelyn quickly got up, a sudden course of fear rushing through her blood. She heard a light _rat-a-tat-tat_ and an old lady's voice tinkled out, "Room service!" Noctem looked to Evelyn, and she could have sworn he shook his head.

"I'm alright, thank you," she said, putting on the coat and a pair of knee high leather boots she found on, picking up her bag and shoving the letter inside.

"Room service!" came the tinkling cry again, but this time it was colder, more insistent and almost threatening.

"I already said no thank you, miss." Evelyn cried out louder than before, thinking, or hoping that the lady was just hard of hearing.

Suddenly the old lady opened the door, only stopped from coming in by the key chain.

"Really darling, I _insist!"_ The old woman tried peering around the door, allowing Evelyn a glimpse of her face, alongside her eyes, which were pools of black.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Evelyn hollered at her top of her lungs. The old woman flinched and cursed, allowing Evelyn some time to sling the bag over her shoulder, and whistle for Noctem to follow her.

She turned, and faced the large window which faced the balcony and the parking lot outside. She cursed as she ran towards the window, realising the only exit was through the window, as there was no back door.

She jumped through the window, curling up into a tight ball and covering her head with her arms. She stumbled as she landed on the floor, but regained her balance, vaulting over the balcony onto a black car.

She fell into a crouching position, looking straight ahead and into the green eyes of the shocked man in the driver's seat. She looked at the other men, one with black hair and blue eyes and the other the other had a strong, tall build with shoulder length hair.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY GODDAMN BABY, YOU PSYCHO!" the driver yelled at her, possessed with a deep rage at her jumping on his car, a 1967 Chevy Impala.

She heard Noctem pounding up to her, leaping in front of her as she got off the Impala and stood up. The men all got out the car, the tall man trying to calm down the situation, whilst the dark haired man while blue eyes examined her closely.

She whirled around as she heard she old lady treading on the broken window glass. She whipped back around to face the men.

"Please get back in our car, sirs, otherwise you could get hurt. Get in and drive away, NOW!"

She tried to turn and run away, from both them and the old lady, but the driver with the green eyes grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him.

"It's OK, stay here, we've got this, we know how to deal with demons. Get behind the car and hide. It's OK." He said suddenly calm, just like she spoke to Archie whenever he had an 'episode'. She glanced at what he had in his hand and drew away from him when she realised it was a knife with intricate carvings on it, identical to the one the tall man with the brown hair was holding. She turned to look at the blue-eyed man and saw he had a blade that looked like it was crafted from silver.

She did as she was told and hid behind the car as the three men advanced on the old woman, who smiled manically. Then suddenly she lunged at the blue-eyed man attacking him swiftly and almost silently. Evelyn screamed, as the driver of the car yelled, "CAS!" at the top of his lungs, striking at the old woman, almost in sync with the other man.

Evelyn turned her head as she heard Noctem snarling, and whirled around just in time to cover her head with her arms to shield the blow her attacker, a tall, thin, balding man with black eyes like the old lady's, swung at her. She rolled to the side, kicking out with at the back of his legs, knocking him down, internally praising all those self-defence classes she took.

He fell and hit his head, splitting it open, yet still somehow managing to get straight back up with only an annoyed looking expression.

He lunged at her, and she ducked and rolled to her right, towards the motel again. He carried on falling and once again hit his head, this time smacking it against a bright red pickup truck.

She got up and stumbled, placing her hand on Noctem's back for support. She reached into the satchel and pulled out a knife covered in etchings like the ones the two men both had.

 _Nice._

She sprinted towards the men, just as she glanced at fire exit, where about a dozen men and women poured out, all with smoky black eyes.

She yelled out a warning to the men who were just finished with the old woman, having exorcised her. They turned, and the driver, who was closest to the mob' was knocked off his feet into the air, landing on top of a car a few meters away. The tallest man yelled out," DEAN!" which Evelyn assumed to be the man's name, and tried to run to him, but was pushed to the ground by the dark haired man, Cas, just as a demon's knife flew where his head was, clattering a few feet away from where Dean was. Dean then proceeded to get up and sprinted back to the fight, literally roundhouse kicking the demon that threw the knife in the face.

Evelyn got back up, and ran towards the mob, and took a running leap at one of the demons, curling her knees to her chest, landing on the demons chest, knocking him over, slashing his throat, watching in horror as the man seemed to light up with orange lightning as he died.

Before she could even begin to comprehend that she'd killed someone, she felt someone grab her shoulder and whirl her round, shoving her to the ground and kneeling over her, knife raised to stab her. She tried to defend herself but her hands were trapped under the demon's legs, and however hard she tried she couldn't break free.

Suddenly Noctem pounced on the demon, ripping a chunk out of his arm with his teeth. The man screamed in pain as Noctem kept tearing into the man. Them the man's head snapped back, a black smoke pouring out of his mouth, leaving him to collapse.

Evelyn looked at the man, pity in her eyes, but then screamed in pain as she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder to see a knife plunged through it.

Then she turned to see a grinning woman leaning over her, piercing a knife through her right shoulder.

A blazing anger coursed through Evelyn's blood. She could feel it pumping from her heart around her body, shooting through her veins. She focused on that feeling, letting all the anger go through her veins to her left hand, and she turned around, grabbing the woman's wrist, relishing as the woman screamed, trying to writhe out of her freezing cold grasp.

Evelyn looked at her hand, feeling shocked but exhilarated when she came to see purple _smoke_ pouring out through her hand, which wrapped around the woman's wrist, shooting up to her arm, her shoulder, her neck, turning into a dagger tip as it neared her throat. Before Evelyn could even register what was happening, the purple smoke shot up and into the woman's mouth, making her throat and eyes bulge. She tried to choke out a scream, but none came, the smoke trapping the woman's breath in her lungs. Her eyes turned back to black, and Evelyn could see the demon was trying to escape its body, but to no avail.

Suddenly the demon's black eyes faded to a normal, human eye colour. The purple smoke curled back out of the woman's throat, and the woman passed out at her feet. The purple smoke just absorbed itself back into her wrist, looking darker than before, with strands of black slowly fading into its midst.

Evelyn turned, only to be pulled back around as someone yanked her hair from behind. She fell backwards, landing on her back, and her attacker stood over her. He brought up his knife, and leaned in to her face, centimetres away. He raised his knife, ready to bring it crashing down on her head.

But Evelyn grinned, and brought up her hands to be next to his head. She clapped her hands over his ears as hard as she could, releasing her 'powers', watching as they slid into his body, destroying the demon inside but somehow still keeping the human soul intact.

Hearing someone stumbling beside her, she flipped, wrapping her left leg around the man's throat, landing hard on the ground. She looked into his eyes, ready to release her powers into him, but choked on her own breath, realising she was in fact choking Dean.

She quickly released him, stumbling into a standing position and helping him to his feet.

"Oh my God, I-I-I'm so sorry, are y-you al-alright, Mr.…?"She trailed off, not actually knowing anything other than his first name and that he had a knife still in his hand. _Dammit, Evelyn, why do you always have to annoy the wrong people, huh?_

"It's quite alright, miss. I'm Dean Winchester, at your service." He proceeded to go into an exaggerated bow, rolling out his hand to her and looking like he was going to kill himself laughing. He looked up with a dorky grin, which faltered as he looked to her side.

She saw his eyes harden and he whispered something with so much venom and passion she felt like he'd seen Lucifer himself behind her.

Evelyn turned, standing in a defensive position and holding her arms over her head, fists clenched.

She realized there was no imminent threat, at least not to her. The man with the dark hair, Cas, was on his knees, his blade being run down his side by a demon while some others held him on the floor, grinning with maniacal laughter, and there was a weird white light shining out of his cut. He was screaming.

Dean pushed past her, sprinting towards the demon, and Evelyn followed suit. Dean launched himself at the man, Cas's, attacker, slamming his face repeatedly into the concrete.

Evelyn caught Cas before he fell to his side with pain, hoisting his arm around his shoulder. She gritted her teeth, pulling him up and taking him limping to the passenger seat of the car. She left him there, looking like he was trying to tell her something, but she heard one of the men yelling in pain, and she turned away to join the fight.

She ran at the nearest person slamming her palm into their chin, releasing that energy and watching in fascination that still hadn't worn off. She stepped over their body, surveying the dramatic scene before her.

The two men, Dean and the tall man, were fighting the horde of demons that relentlessly attacked them, barley getting a breath between being punched, kicked and slashed at with an assortment of weapons.

Then Evelyn saw two people walking around the corner of the motel, a middle aged woman with short blonde hair and a guy who looked to be about seventeen. They saw what was happening before them, shock clear on their faces, and then the woman pulled out _a freaking knife!_

 _Jesus_ , Evelyn thought _, is it mandatory for everyone in America to carry a knife or something?_

The woman charged at the nearest demon, chanting a Latin exorcism Evelynn recognised from her Latin class she took. The guy, on the other hand, seemed to be looking frantically for someone. Recognition dawned on his face as he saw Cas in the passenger seat, looking like he was going to pass out.

The guy started to stride towards her, an alarmingly thunderous look on his face as he got nearer and nearer to her. She stood staring at him, frozen in confusion and fear, trying to choke out he words to tell him she was on his side. At least she thought she was.

 _Well crap, I'm so screwed,_ was the only competent thought she could muster before he raised his palm to slam into her face, a weird crackling orange lightning like the on the demons gave off when they died in his palm.

Just as he was bringing his palm down to her, she felt a strange feeling by her shoulder blade, and a heavy weight on her shoulder. Then there was something pulling her back in a gust of wind.

She fell, landing on her backside, scrambling to her feet. The guy stood staring at her in shocked silence. No, he was staring at something _behind_ her.

She turned, bringing her fist up in case, only for her hand to brush against something silkily soft. _Feathers._

" _WHAT THE F-,"_ she turned around more to look at them, only to make eye contact with a 7 year old boy who was staring at her wings in wonder. "F-f-frick frack snick snack are these?"

 _Wow, well done, you have been attacked, you've literally been stabbed for god's sake, and you are still worrying about swearing in front of a kid? Well done there, you complete twerp._

She looked at the little boy, who was grinning. "Wings," he said, his eyes turning black.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled, lifting her leg up and slamming her foot into his face, releasing her powers and making sure the boys head didn't hit the ground as he fell.

The smoke swirled back into her skin, and she quickly picked the boy up, running to the nearest bush and chucking him behind it, away from the fight. She realised she needed to heal his injuries, so she stroked his face gently, releasing her powers, but this time willing them to heal him. It worked, and it felt as natural as breathing to her. _Weird._

She moved away from the boy, still feeling wary about the bloody _wings_ on her back, seeing he was OK and completely unconscious before returning to the fight.

 _Well, there's not much of a fight left, is there?_ She thought, seeing the tall man exorcise the last demon, with the help of the two new people.

Dean was kneeling next to Cas, with the car door wide open as he worried over his cuts.

She walked over to the group of three, who'd finished exorcising the demon.

"Uh… hi… my name is, um, Evelyn Woods. I have literally no idea what's going on here, I mean, this isn't even my body, let alone my, uh, dimension, I think. I don't have anywhere to go and I feel like I should stick with you, I think you could help me figure out this mess… if that's alright, that is…" she faltered, not knowing what else to say. She looked into the tall man's brown eyes, "please?"

He looked at her, and smiled softly saying, "I'm sure its fine, kid, I'll just have to talk with Dean and Mary. I'm Sam by the way, and this is Jack and Mary." He gestured towards the woman and the youngish looking guy. The woman, Mary smiled and waved, saying "Hi," while the guy, Jack studied her silently.

 _He must be Cas's kid,_ thought Evelyn, _he stares a lot._

"Hey guys _,_ Cas is losing a helluva lot of blood over here, we need to get him to the bunker or another motel soon." Dean was starting to look quite worried about what Evelyn assumed was his partner, with the look in his eyes as he saw him in pain, surely he must have been.

"I-I believe I could, umm heal him… if you'd let me, that is…?" she faltered again, cursing herself for being so shy, when a few minutes ago she'd almost killed one of them on accident. _Okay, maybe you do have a reason to be shy then._

Dean looked at her quizzically, only just realising she had wings," Uh, sure, if you can do it I don't see why not. But are you an angel or something? I don't understand anything you've told me in the last few minutes at all."

She glanced at her wings, which were and opalescent colour in the light, and looked back at him, "Trust me, even I don't understand what's happened, I've only been her for, like, twenty minutes or something. But I'm sure I can do this. Well I'm mostly sure I can, I don't have that much experience 'n' all, but I'm pretty sure I can do it. Right, let's go."

She walked over to Cas, who looked half asleep, but he was trying to fight off the exhaustion. She lowered her hand to his side, willing for her powers to work, but only a small amount came out, barely stopping the blood from pouring out. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her hardest for it to work, and then all of a sudden a gust of smoke pooled out of her hand into his cut, leaving only a thin scab behind, which now looked a few days old. She only had a few seconds to admire her cool-ass work, before collapsing to the ground with exhaustion.

 _Whoops, that didn't exactly go as planned, maybe I'm not quite used to this yet. Who'd have thought that, huh? Stupid little twerp. Honestly, you're ridiculous._ She groaned with pain and exhaustion, rolling onto her back. She turned her head to glance at Cas, who was quietly looking at someone in front of the car. When she looked she saw that it was Dean who was staring at her, but from a distance, with his knife still drawn.

She tried to smile at him, but it came out as a grimace, which she decided to just give up on. Her head lolled to the side, as she started to drift to sleep, feeling the wings, _her wings,_ curling around her.

Noctem was then by her side, nuzzling her face softly, trying to keep her awake.

She felt someone kneel down beside her, gently moving her wings aside. She jumped, not used to people touching her, let alone her sensitive wings, which she still couldn't get her head over.

The person, Sam, as it appeared to be, raised their hands like they were calming a horse or a scared puppy, saying," Hey, hey, it's all alright now, no need to be afraid kid. You just need to keep awake for me, and I'll get you in the car, its fine, you can trust us, and your, uh, wolf can come too. I'll put your bag in the trunk, here let me get it." He helped her sit up, her head resting on his shoulder, too wiped out to keep it up.

"Wait, I read in the letter that I have a Harley motorbike, I think I saw it parked over by the fire exit. The keys are in my pocket, here you go. What should we do with it?" she blurted out the words in a rush, trying her hardest to think straight.

 _You, think straight? Never gonna happen, is it?_ She chuckled gently at her own joke. _Jesus I'm completely shattered._

She handed Sam the keys, who whistled appreciatively. "Nice wheels, kid. Don't worry about your bike, I can ride it for you. Here, I'll help you into the back, there you go." He picked her up, like her wings weren't even there gently laying her down in the back. He closed the door after Noctem had climbed into her foot well, nuzzling her palm.

She then closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe with these people, and only slightly creeped out by Cas still watching her as she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Thank you for reading this story, and please leave a review in the comments below, with ways I can improve, different ideas I could fit into the story and whatever else you would like to say.**_

 _ **The author who should probably get a shorter name has left the building. Thank you and good night.**_


	2. the first flashback

**The first flashback**

 _ **A/N: surprise, it's me. I, amazingly, have another chapter. This one is pretty light hearted at the start, so being the good author I am, I made my character feel like hell at the end. Thanks for the review, and yes, there's definitely a hint of Destiel, so enjoy it, because they've been dancing around that crap since Season 4. Tomatoes that they are. Have fun reading. Also, I apparently don't own supernatural, so I'll have to ask Santa. Or Satan.**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **1000000000% NOT NATURAL…**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Evelynn shifted uncomfortably on the car seat, slowly moving her neck in a circle to ward off the stiffness she felt and arching her back until she felt a light click. Probably not good for her, but it felt it. She looked up, replaying the scene from earlier in her mind.

The woman, Acantha, forcing her to make the deal, waking up and realizing it wasn't just some crazy person's fantasy, the old woman who turned out to be a demon, the wolf, escaping by throwing herself out the window, the four guys and the woman, Dean, Cas, Sam, Jack and Mary. The violence.

 _Didn't I kill someone? Crap, I hope not. Oh god, I passed out in their car!_

She sat up, franticly looking around, wincing at the shooting pain in her neck. She shifted her leg, and felt it brush against something soft. Noctem, who was still in the same place as before, was nuzzling her leg for a treat.

She propped herself up on her elbow, only to yelp in pain as she leant on her wings. _Oh my god I have wings, what the hell? I still can't get over that. Urgh, they hurt like hell though. Why are they so sensitive?_

"Well would you look at that? Sleeping beauty number two has arisen from her slumber. How're you feeling kid? You look like hell." Dean grinned at her, looking forward to tormenting her.

"Yeah, feels like I've been to hell too. My neck kills." She tried to stretch, not doing very well whilst still lying down in the car.

"Trust me, I've been to hell, whatever you feel ain't half as bad as hell." She looked at him in confusion, not sure whether he was quoting some crappy hippy saying or actually telling the truth. _He probably is,_ she concluded. _If Acantha was telling the truth, then he could be, and besides, he doesn't seem like the type for hippy quotes._

"Umm… okay, if you say so…" she trailed off, looking out of the window, trying not to make eye contact. _Well this is awkward…_ realizing that the sun was starting to set she decided to ask a few questions, "What time is it? And where are we? Where are the others?"

"It's about seven o'clock or so, we're in Arkansas, a couple of dozen miles away from home, so we're stopping at a motel for the night to recharge our batteries. Do you like diner food?"

He looked at her expectantly, making her hesitate." I actually haven't been to America before, I'm from Britain, though I do like American hot dogs, waffles and literally any food I can get in my mouth. Except onions. And Brussel sprouts, they're disgusting. But yeah, I'm extremely hungry, so any food would be appreciated, you know, within reason of course." She smiled at him, then looked at the person on his right. Cas.

"Hey, uh, Cas is it? How're you feeling? How's your wound, it's healed, right?" she looked at his side, worrying the magic or whatever she should call it had worn off.

He smiled gently at her, lifting his shirt up to reveal a muscled stomach and back, without a single scratch on it. She glanced at Dean, stifling a giggle as he stared at Cas's muscles. _Oh God, he's besotted with him._

"Dean, I've just realized, she also shortens my name to 'Cas', isn't that nice?" he smiled, almost like a child at Dean who grinned at his innocence.

"She probably only calls you Cas because that's what I yelled when you were hit the first time. His full name is Castiel, by the way." He looked at her in the drivers mirror, which had a crucifix and a bottle of what appeared to be holy water hanging off of it.

"Ohh, that's your name. Is it okay if I still call you Cas? It's just that that's easier to say." She looked at him as he silently nodded his approval. "Great, thank you."

"Hey guys, we're here."

Evelynn looked up to see they were pulling up into a seedy looking motel park. Sam was already pulling a motorbike helmet off, putting it in the back of the Harley that was apparently hers. Mary and Jack were getting out of the red pickup truck, both carrying duffel bags, which Evelynn hoped were full of clothes and that.

"Hey, eagle girl, you need to make the wings disappear, it's only completely obvious and all."

She looked at her wings, wondering what to do. "Um, slight problem, I don't know how to do that, they just kind of appeared on impulse earlier. Do either of you have any idea what to do?"

"Cas, you're the angel, tell her what to do." She snapped her head to look at Castiel, wide eyed. He looked at her and sighed, like he'd done this too many times.

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you to stop giving angels, of any sort, annoying nicknames after some kind of bird? The last time we met an angel you called him peacock, and you didn't wake up for two days after he nearly beat you to death. When will you learn?" He turned to Evelynn, ignoring Dean who muttered something about Castiel being a 'mother hen', "don't worry, all you have to do is will them to go invisible, and then only you can see them. It's quite simple. We'll tell you if we can see them.

She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight, willing for them to disappear. She looked at the two men, who both nodded.

"They're gone now." Castiel smiled at her like he was almost proud. She grinned back at him like a fool. She decided she liked him, he was sweet and he had a comforting smile. She could get along well with them.

"Alright, kid, let's go book us some rooms and then get some food. I'm pretty sure I saw a diner further back." Okay, maybe she could get along with Castiel, but if Dean kept calling her 'kid', she might have a little fall out with him.

"I'm 15, apparently now 22, so please stop calling me 'kid'." She glared at him before getting out of the car after Castiel, whistling for Noctem to follow her. She walked around to the front entrance to the motel's reception.

"Wait, where's my bag?" she looked around in confusion, then she looked at Dean, who was dangling her bag high in the air, a cheeky look in his eye. She gritted her teeth saying, "Please may I have my bag, dean?" , all the while trying to resist the urge to smack him, and wipe that smug little grin off of his face.

"Come get it princess." He was trying not to bend over double with laughter, still holding her bag high.

She strode over to him, trying to reach the bag without violence, and then deciding when she couldn't get it to try out some of her new powers. She tried to make her eyes flash with brightness. It happened, making him close his eyes against the light, and she kicked the back of his legs, catching her bag as he fell.

"Bitch." Was all he could say to her.

The only reply on her tongue was, "woof." which she said in the most sarcastic and monotone voice she could muster. She tried not to grin as Sam whistled in admiration.

She walked up to Mary, who was booking them all some rooms. She smiled at the receptionist, and old-ish looking woman, who had light grey hair in a loose side plat. She returned the smile.

"Um, I was just wondering if you allowed dogs here, I promise my dog is perfectly trained, and he wouldn't hurt a fly." _Though he would hurt a demon_.

"It's all alright, we're a dog friendly motel here, sweet. As long as he's house trained and you'll make sure he's quiet for the other guests." She smiled again, handing Mary three room keys, with the numbers _10, 11 and 12_ on them. "Have a nice night my lovelies." She waved them on, only slightly raising her eyebrows when she noticed how large Noctem was. She shook her head in amazement, but still let them pass.

Cas, Sam, Jack and Dean were stood at the door, and Mary passed Dean and Sam the keys.

"Sorry boys, but there's only three rooms left, two with separate beds and one with a double, so someone's gonna have to top and tail. Oh, right, I forgot Cas doesn't need sleep, sorry. Dean, why don't you and Cas share the room with only one bed, and Sam and Jack can have one of those with two beds and ummm… what's your name?" she looked at Evelynn, trailing off her sentence.

"Evelynn, my name's Evelynn Woods. Please just call me Eve though." She grinned at Dean, who was looking warily at her. "And no, Steve is not something you can call me. And live, that is." She smiled, letting him know she was joking, trying not to laugh at how worried he looked.

"Well, you'll be rooming with me then, Eve." Mary looked at her back, as if she was expecting wings to sprout out at any moment. Oh wait, they could.

They entered their rooms, and Evelynn dumped her bag at the bottom of the bed next to the window, whilst Mary put hers on the other.

Deciding it was a good idea to look at what was actually in her bag, Evelynn started to unpack. She pulled out an assortment of guns and ammo, knives and vials of holy water. There was a phone, and another book, which was full of sigils and Latin phrases, alongside some languages she'd never seen before, but somehow could read as easily as English, and another notebook with stuff in English.

Then there was two outfits, both with black t-shirts, and one white –shirt. There was a pair on black legging, a pair of black jeans and some light grey jeans. Lastly there was some underwear and a slinky, black, knee-length dress, with a slit going up the side of one leg.

" _cool."_ She breathed. It was all quite monochrome, but it looked great, and all seemed like it fit in the right places.

Mary looked at her weapons, whistling in admiration. There was a knock at the door, and a deep voice saying "room service", making Evelynn tense up and grab a knife. She looked at Mary, who returned her look with a confused one of her own.

The voice from outside came again, "Come on guys, I'm hungry, can we go already?" realizing it was in fact just Dean whining at the door like a stray cat, Evelynn relaxed, putting down her knife, and shoving her bag over her shoulder, leaving her clothes on the bed, but keeping the weapons in it. Mary looked as if she was going to ask a question, but Evelynn just sighed and said "Long story."

They went outside to be greeted by Dean, Cas, Sam and Jack, who were all looking tired and hungry. They turned, with Dean grumbling at the front, with Castiel trailing like a confused puppy after them.

Evelynn turned to see Noctem following them, and she ushered him back to their room.

"Sorry boy, but I don't think you can come. I'll feed you when we get back, don't worry. Please look after our stuff. Thanks." She ruffled his head, and turned to catch up with the others, making sure the door was locked on the way out.

"Whoever's last out has to pay for the first round at the bar!" .Everyone took a second to realize the challenge that had just sprung up out of the blue, before they all charged. Except Evelynn, that is. She stopped in her tracks, grinning.

 _Time for some practice then._ She raised her hands in the air, looking at the CCTV cameras, and focused on scrambling them, deleting everything in the records using nothing but her _mind. Now for the fun to begin,_ she thought with a smile. Just before Dean got his foot over the doorway, she clapped her hands, and everyone stopped in their tracks. _Shit, that's cool._

Evelynn casually strolled past everyone, and they all watched her pass, annoyance in their eyes. She tapped Mary, Jack, Sam and Cas on the forehead, leaving Dean where he was. Everyone else was able to move again, and grinning at her, they all stepped over the line, even Cas, who patted Dean on the head and called him a 'good boy' as he passed. Then Evelynn herself stepped over the line, and pivoted around, smiling sweetly at Dean.

"Look who's paying for drinks tonight," she said, poking him in the fore head.

"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath, reaching for his wallet.

"Woof."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()** **find the odd one out**

After they had seated themselves down at the diner across the road, the questions started streaming at Evelynn.

"Where are you from? How old are you really? How did you get here? How did you get your powers?" Eventually she just gave up on trying to choose her food options.

"Look, I have barely any idea what's happening myself. I can only tell you what I know, okay? I am from West Yorkshire, England, and I have an autistic twin brother called Archie, a little sister called Kitty and a mum and dad. My great grandma Betty also lives with us after she had a stroke a year ago. I have a few horses, which mostly do show jumping or racing. On Friday the twentieth of July, 2018, I took my horse Midnight Glory out for an early morning hack around six am. I went through our orchard, and about a mile away from the house, halfway down the orchard, a large number of crows flew directly at us when we were cantering, as if trying to scare us off. I brushed it off and kept going, now at a walk. As I neared the end of the orchard, at the border to our woods, I caught a glimpse of a woman underneath the trees."

She carried on, with a worried look at their grave faces. "She talked to me, saying something about an offer I 'can't refuse' and she called me a child, which massively pissed me off. I was umm… quite sassy to her, basically telling her to bugger off, and I turned to ride away. Then, just after I turned to go, some force hit me and threw me about five meters away, clean off my horse. When I looked up she was there, even though it'd only been a second that I'd been on the floor. She started talking to me, telling me I was her 'vessel', and that god had messed up creating me, sending me to another dimension or something. She said she was an angel who 'ripped out her grace' whatever that means, and fell to earth. I thought she was just crazy, so agreed to the 'deal'. I didn't realize it was all real. She said she'd torture my family if I said no. so I said yes."

She looked up at them, worried about what they were going to say, or do for that matter.

Then a perky looking waitress popped up at their table, making Evelynn cut off her story.

"Anything I can get you?" she grinned at them, her bright pink lipstick making her look like a shark with some weird disease. She tried to smile at Castiel, fluttering her eyelashes at him and leaning over to rest her elbows on the table. _God she's so bloody obvious._

Deciding the atmosphere was awkward enough, May piped up, "If it's alright, I'll have a burger with extra cheese and fries please, and I think Dean and Sam will have the same, won't you boys? I think that Cas will have the chicken fillet burger, right? And Jack, do you want a hotdog again? I'm just going off of what I remember you like, so feel free to correct me." No-one corrected her, and the waitress, Priscilla, her nametag read, scribbled down the orders.

"What do you want?" she turned to face Evelynn, glaring at her like she'd just stepped in dog muck. Slightly taken aback, Evelynn recited her order.

"I'll have a, uh, large hotdog and fries please. Thanks."

"Sure thing, fat bitch." The waitress turned, only to be jerked back as Mary grabbed her wrist.

"What is your problem? Don't be so goddamn rude."

Evelynn clenched her jaw, too tired to deal with the waitress's crap.

"Whatever, grandma."

Mary faltered, and the waitress, Priscilla, pulled her hand away. Everyone sat in dumb silence, absorbing the insult.

" _Take. It. back. Now."_ Evelynn looked up, voice barely above a whisper, daring the girl to speak.

"S-say that again." The waitress tried to gain back what little power she had, but she faltered at the look in Evelynn's eyes.

"If I were you, I really wouldn't want to make me ask again. Let's just say it's not advisable." She made sure to coat her every syllable in venom, looking Priscilla to try talk back to her.

The waitresses eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She tried to stutter out something, but instead backed off, saying their orders would be with them shortly.

Dean snorted, and tried to stop as both Mary and Sam glared at her.

"What? That was hilarious! Did you see her go? The waitress practically an away! Jesus Christ that is some comedy material right there." He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, looking like he was trying to prepare himself for the lecture about to come.

"Seriously Dean? Should you be encouraging her like that? I'm just saying that probably isn't the best way to go about it and all…" he trailed off, giving Dean a bitchface to try and get the message across.

"Yeah, well _I'm_ just saying that the waitress was rude to mom! And you would totally have said the same thing if it were you doing the speaking, wouldn't you?" he looked at Mary in desperation, as if he thought she would side with her.

She didn't. "You realize that the waitress could have just had a hard shift today, or she could be having some kind of trouble. I understand she was standing up for me, but it was maybe just a bit too harsh. That's all."

After a few minutes of them arguing, Evelynn decided it was her turn to speak. "Look, guys, are you going to carry on with this morals debate or can we eat? I'm starving. And I'm bloody tired."

The others looked down, not realizing that while they were arguing a waitress, and not the rude one, had brought their food.

Without even saying anything Dean devoured half his burger in one mouthful, only to start choking on it as soon as it was in his mouth. Cas, who was next to him, hit him hard on the back of the head. Apparently too hard, as this just made him choke more.

After three minutes of constant choking, dean finally turned to Castiel with a glare.

" _What_ was _that_? Why did you hit me on the back of my goddamn head?" he huffed in annoyance, which made him seem like an annoyed teenager. Evelynn stifled a giggle.

Cas replied, looking thoroughly confused. "I thought that when someone was choking you hit the back of their head. Was I wrong in thinking so?" he tilted his head like a puppy which didn't understand what it did wrong.

Dean sighed, rubbing his temple. "The back, Cas, you're meant to hit them on the _back."_

"Oh, my apologies Dean." He still smiled, as if he had still done a good job of stopping Dean from choking.

 _Jesus Christ, I thought angels were meant to be smart. And assholes. He's just mildly scary and completely weird. I like it, I'll fit in just fine._

 _ ***^*^*^It's funnier in Enochian^*^*^***_

About an hour later they left, with Evelynn's parting farewell to the rude waitress being, "Fat bitch liked, compliments to the chef." Then they all walked off, in the direction of the motel. Mary passed Evelynn the keys, saying she was just getting something from Sam and Jack's room. Evelynn nodded and carried on.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Noctem still sat in the exact same place as before, looking as if he hadn't moved since she'd left. Earlier that evening.

She laughed, and patted his head softly, walking past to flop on her bed.

"You realize you don't have to actually stay there the entire time, right? Eh, it's okay, at least you'll know for next time, huh?" she laughed, but was broken off when someone said, _**I believe you are right, human Eve. I do not mind waiting though, I have done it for many years, and so a few hours will not make a difference.**_

She bolted up off the bed, eyes widened at hearing the voice. She whipped her head around and tried to see who could have possibly spoken to her, and the realization slowly dawned on her that Noctem was the only other living thing in the room. And now she thought of it, the voice she heard wasn't said aloud. _It was in her head._

She looked at Noctem, wondering if… no it couldn't possibly be… that can't be possible… right?

"Did you just speak to me?" she looked to the wolf, who nodded. _Wait he nodded? What the hell? "_ So you're telling me that not only am I turning into a human bird of prey, but I'm also turning into Doctor Doolittle? Fan-freaking-tastic! And the most worrying thing is I'm not even slightly doubting my sanity, not even a little. I have some issues…."

 **Do not worry, human-Eve, I can safely confirm you are not insane, or at least you are definitely hearing my voice, and not a voice which is a figment of your imagination. Although I would love to explain more, I am getting quite hungry, as I have not eaten for a while. Please may I have some food? There is a bag full of food, bowls and the like in the back of the Harley.**

"Right, the back of the Harley… I'll need the keys… ah crap, Sam has them, I'll have to go get 'em."

She strode out of the room, in the direction of the room where Sam was. As she neared the room, she thought she could hear voices in the room, which was to be expected. But as she neared the room, she stopped by the door, which was open a crack, realizing they were talking about her.

She heard Dean speak first, saying, "We can't trust her yet. I understand she saved us all, but why? What would she have to gain from it?"

Sam interjected, trying to reason with Dean. "Maybe she just wanted to help Dean, she was the one who brought the trouble to us right? So maybe she just wanted to help us…"

"Yeah I guess, but she hasn't proved herself yet, has she? I'm just saying we need to be careful for a while, that's all. Mom, you should probably keep a knife under your pillow tonight, just in case." Evelynn heard some shuffling, and the clattering of metal on metal.

"You think I don't already?"

Cas butted in, trying to ease the tension. "I agree with Dean, we should be careful, but we must still make her feel welcome, as she obviously needs our assistance."

Deciding it was a good time to butt in, she knocked on the door before pushing it open, praying they wouldn't realize she had heard what they'd said.

"Sorry guys, I was just wondering if I could have the keys to the Harley, 'cause I need to get something out the trunk." Sam nodded and passed her the keys, telling her to be careful and to watch out. Taking her cue to leave, Evelynn decided to not listen in, thinking that wouldn't make them trust her any more.

She strolled outside, nodding to the lady on the desk, and headed to the Harley. As she opened the trunk she saw that there was a large-ish rucksack in the bottom, which she slung over her shoulder. Just before she closed the trunk, something in the bottom caught her eye. She reached down, pulling out a necklace, which looked to be adorned with agate and black tourmaline. _Nice…_

Before she went inside she saw a flickering in the blinds of Sam and Jacks room.

She pocketed the necklace and swivelled around on her heel, heading back towards the room. As she passed Sam and Jack's room, she paused momentarily, to hear them mentioning something about disappearances and clubs. _At least they aren't planning on murdering me…_

She headed to her room, wondering what they could have been talking about. _Whatever, I'll probably get mixed up in it anyways…_

She opened the door to see Noctem sat looking out the window, growling at a squirrel in a nearby tree. _How the hell is this dog able to fight when he thinks a squirrel is a worthy opponent? Oh well, at least he's cute._

She ruffled his head and dumped the bag on the bag, rooting through her bag for the food and bowl.

She grabbed the bowl and headed to the bathroom, thinking it would be easier to clean up the mess than on the carpet. Just as she was about to pour the food into the bowl, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the bowl. And a barrage of memories hit her.

The bowl clanged the floor and she collapsed, crawling on her knees to the corner of the room. The memories that weren't even really her were flooding pasts her eyes. The memories were all screaming at her, and she couldn't stop them. There were unspeakable, twisted things in her head, memories of a life which she never could have thought was possible, something not even the greatest horror novelist could think of. And through it all the same, gaunt face was grinning at her, doing all these horrible things to her. And the worst thing was;

 _She could feel everything._

She crawled on her knees to the toilet, barely reaching it before she vomited. She tried to stop seeing the images, feeling the pain and emotions, but she couldn't. And the worst thing was, the person who had actually gone through it was such a sociopath that the emotions didn't affect her. But they sure as hell affected Evelynn. It affected her way too much.

She crawled into the corned and curled up into a small ball. She felt something warm and soft wrapping around her like a cocoon. Her wings.

She heard someone come into the room, calling her name.

"Evelynn? Evelynn, are you ok? Your wolf keeps trying to drag us here. What's up with hi-" the voice, which belonged to Sam, stopped abruptly on having entered the room. She looked up to see him stood there, a confused look on his face. "Are you alright? What happened?" he knelt down beside her, putting his hands up as if she were a frightened horse when she began to shrink into herself, trying to get as far as she could into the corner.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired. Honestly." She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her red ringed eyes. She didn't know when she started crying.

"Look, I get you're confused, it's fine, hone-"she cut him off.

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET? CONFUSED DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT! I'VE LOST MY FAMILY, MY HOME, AND MY ENTIRE FREAKING WORLD! AND FOR WHAT? SOME STUPID POWERS I DON'T UNDERSTAND? I'M NOT CONFUSED, I'M SCARED! MONSTERS ARE REAL, HELL, I'M ONE OF THEM! AND YOU'RE DEBATING WETHER OR NOT TO KILL ME! DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THE KNIFE UNDER MARY'S PILLOW?..." her voice cracked and she looked down," I didn't ask for this…"

Sam looked down, as is suddenly ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry that you're scared, really, I am. But you have to understand that we don't know you, and we have to be cautious. And don't think we're planning on killing you, 'cause we're definitely not, trust me." He looked up. "Why don't you give us a try, huh? I'm sure we can try and help you, you'll just have to trust us."

She looked down, not knowing what to say. Then she finally spoke up. "Ok, I'll try to trust you, but you've got to give me a damn reason to. And I have quite a few questions I need answering."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure we can work with that. Now, what questions do you have for us?"

 **-Mr stark, I don't feel so good-**

 **a/n: I should probably apologise for that devastating line breaker at the end there, so** **I'm sorry** **. Also if you're wondering, I intended for her not to tell Sam about the flashback, don't worry.**

 **I can't be bothered to write any more. Bai.**


End file.
